what i have to put up with ( angewomon's pov)
by fxwritersblock
Summary: angewomon complains about her enemies and friends ( no flames)
1. Chapter 1

_**ROSE: JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING AFTER READING " I HATE THE DIGI-DESTAINS"**_

**WHAT i HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ( ANGEWOMON POV)**

Okay, so many of you have crazy ideas about me!

First of all, wizardmon my boyfriend?! Pulez! He's more of a brother that protects and sacrifices!

And that whole think with me in love with lady devimon?! Sheesh! Just because digimon have no gender doesn't mean you can just whup me around with some bitch! I'd use her for a scratching pole as gatomon if I could! But nnnooooooo! Gennai would n't let me!

I hate lady devimon almost more then I hate myotismon! And don't even get me started on those fanfictions about me loving him! It was the most horrible, blood wrenching, disturb ingest story ever! And just when he was about to destroy Hikari, he makes a joke! A joke! That he stole from "the wizard of oz"!

Plus, it took us 2 whole seasons just to finally defeat that over grown bat! he just doesn't know when to give up! and what's wrong with his lip-color?! did he drink to much grape juice? does he secretly use lip balm? and if you think i'm crazy, you should see all those pictures of him sleeping with a pink blanky, holding a monzemon bear and sucking his thumb in his sleep, when he found out i was black mailing him, i had him under control for 3 months! best moments of my 9 lives!

Oh and don't think I'm done just yet! Angemon! Just because we're practically twins doesn't mean he has to make me love him! I'm practically older then him! And when ever he's patamon and I'm gatomon, he would always ask the same darn question: "how are human babies made?" and it was disturbing enough finding that out myself! Shut up stupid pigbat!

And the digidestine? Every one of them just plain annoying! Takeru practically carries a bag full of bricks, Yamato uses way too much hair gel, Taichi's hair is practically made of hedgehog quills, if he was anyhow dyed blue, he could pass on for sonic the hedgehog! And that's just the start!

Everyday, i have to deal with my hair ( or tail) being pulled by someone and making sure it isn't ruined! do you know how hard it is to find products in the digi-world? and hikari wouldn't let me use hers. then there's that pigbat flirting with me and then there's veemon and davis! veemon's such a numbskull and flirts with me even more then angemon or patamon, at least patamon respects me, same with angemon. and davis just thinks he can just flirt with Hikari?! in your dreams doodie-head! you're not getting my tamer that easily! i rather prefere takeru, cause he acually cares!

Man am i hungry! i could really use some fish pudding! better eat that in private or gomamon will have my fur! oh yah! what kind of an attack is called **_flying fishes_**? he should have called it **_gatomon's buffet table_**, cause those fish are delicious!

Anyway, looks like my time is up! time for me to turn back to gatomon!

**ROSE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. more

_**Rose: so er, after reading jackpot 2's review i decided to add one more chapter.**_

Angewomon's pov:

okay, so last time you heard me complain about most people, but now, I'm gonna add the details.

As much as I want to complain about Myotismon first, I'll start with that bitch. Ladydevimon.

first of all, what is her problem?! that overgrown bat is pretty much myotismon's girlfriend! I mean, they're both out to destroy me!

second, what is with her outfit?! its even more showy than mine! and don't even get me started on her seductivness! I think I once saw her on " Digiword's most seductive digimons"!

Plus, when she flirted with Hikari's brother, ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Nobody flirts with my tamer's brother except Sora and Mimi!

Next; Myotismon.

when we were in the human world, i do not know why tons of ladies were swoon by him, Joe could do better!

And don't get me started on his hobbies! once, I was in his chamber to get his extra quill and saw a bunch of flattened pikachus on the wall labeled: Digimon ripoff. how the heck did he get that many dead pikachus?

I even once saw him crossdressing and singing call me maybe. I had nightmares for weeks!

Last of all: Angemon and Xveemon.

okay, so veemon, he flirts way too much, and never pays attention! patamon, I've known him 8 years longer then veemon so he is quite aware of my temper. I think that I would much prefer his champion form Angemon more, Xveemon? 100 times worse! I liked him better without wings cause he couldn't follow me every where!

wow, i just realized that i didn't have as much details as i thought...

bye!

_**Rose: so what do you think? please review!**_


End file.
